Battle of the Gods
by Heavenly Omnipresent God
Summary: What if Nagato had defeated Naruto at Konoha? What if Madara Uchiha was still alive? There are so many battles in the Narutoverse that we'd all like to see... here is Pain vs Madara Uchiha! The Battle of the Gods. (PLEASE REVIEW!)
1. Battle of the Gods

Hello there! Thank you for taking the time to read my "story". This entire text is Madara Uchiha vs Pain. It is Madara with out the Rinnegan, only because Nagato is still alive. You should be able to make sense of how this can be if you pay attention to the story. So then, please enjoy The Battle of the Gods!  
(Naruto is awesome!)

"Yes Madara-San, Nagato Uzumaki will be there, One of Orochimaru's spies in the hidden rain village was certain of it.." - "For your sake Kabuto, This better had not end up a disappointment."- (He slightly pushes his glasses up his nose and grins) It will all go as planned. (Madara blinks and the translucent hooded figure before him was gone, Madara then slides a ring off of his finger he got off of the dead body of Kakuzu, a former Akatsuki member.

Madara then treads forward quickly hopping from branch to branch, his destination being only a few miles away. What seemed like moments later he could see the entrance of the Akatsuki's Hideout, He couldn't just go and destroy Nagato, knowing he was bearing his desired eyes. He jumps down from the branch and stood in front of the cave. His hands quickly perform three seals then move towards his mouth "Fire Style: Fireball technique!"

Three massive fire balls erect from his hands and fly into the entrance of the large cave. Madara who's arms went into a natural cross stood there and waited before trotting into the cave and ripping Nagato's eyes from his skull/

The Deva Path looked out at the destruction caused by the God of Uchiha. Nagato knew this was going to happen. Over in Amegakure he was smirking to himself. "Finally... the ultimate battle will commence... he wants my eyes, I know it."

"Do you really think you can defeat him?" asked Konan, her eyes showing only the slightest concern. She knew how powerful Nagato was, even if the adversary was the Great Madara. "Konan... with these eyes, no one can stand against me. It's only natural that I shall claim victory in this battle. You do not need to worry about me. I will protect everything we have created, no matter what." Nagato replied, looking at her with an assuring smile. "Yes... I will defeat him, and attain peace to this war torn world"

While thinking this, The Deva Path just stared on. He then began walking, his eyes fixed ahead. Soon, his form stepped out of the darkness, and onto the rubble. "Probably not what you were expecting, Madara-san?" he smirked lightly, taking in the form of the Uchiha God. So this was the great shinobi who was able to stand against The God of Shinobi, Senju Hashirama. "Hmph... I will defeat you quickly, Madara-san... I will not let you interfere with my plans..."

With that, 2 more figures jumped out of the collapsing cave, one was a man with a pony tail, he was quite large. The other was a tall, but skinny man. He had very long hair, perhaps down to his waist. Both of these men possessed the Rinnegan, just like the Deva Path. "You could never use these eyes as we do, Madara-san.

Suddenly, the Human Path disappeared, and reappeared in front of Madara. He bought his fist up to the enemy's stomach, only to feint and appear behind him, attempting to kick the man in the spine. The preta Path too was on the move. He began running towards the enemy in the middle of the road.

While the Human Path was engaged with Madara, the Preta Path had begun throwing chakra receivers into the ground where Madara stood. Then, as if on que, a large circle appeared around those receivers. From beneith the ground exploded through a Giant Centipede, causing the Human Path, as well as Madara to burst into the air. In this case, if Madara was about to retaliate on the Human Path, it would be stopped by the rubble and destruction caused by the Animal Path.

Madara simply stood there, his dull expression turned to a smirk at the pride Deva path was spewing "Your're forgetting I created you-Nagato, molded you from a filthy war orphan to a being with power, and I will disperse from existence just as easily!". Madara Knowing that Nagato could hear his every word spoke loudly "After I finish with your side project, I will rip your eyes from your skull in front of your loyal villagers then burn each and every one of those degenerates alive!"

Madara prepared himself as the Long haired Path engaged him in taijutsu, he accepted the punch in the stomach, then turned his head to the side watching what the path was doing. The path flew back instantly after trying to paralyze Madara, his gunbai deflected the attack and only backfired back the attack on the path.

"This is the power of your six paths Nagato? They spit false pride and fall this easily?" Madara quickly loses his balance as the Centipede bursts out of the ground and throws him in the air. In mid air he quickly grabs the banadged handle of the gunbai hanging on his back then swings it with full force in front of his body, He flies through the air from the amazing force of wind the gunbai produced.

He smashes against a tree stopping him. He slowly gets up and examines the damage that one attack did. Madara had hoped he didn't need to use his EMS in this battle. He performs five hand seals in sequence "Fireball release:Great fire shower!" Madara's eyes then trail to the sky as it turns a smoky black. Moments later amazingly huge fireballs rain out of the sky down towards the three paths and on top of the cave.

"He's every bit as powerful as I imagined, perhaps even more so" Nagato began, a look of discomfort on his face. "What is happening out there, Nagato?" "Madara is far too confident in his power. He believes the Uchiha are a Godsend. I will prove him wrong Konan... you just wait, the dream we had will become a reality..."

Konan frowned lightly as the Deva Path had come to mind." she then awoke from that thought, it had been so long, that she had began seeing Yahiko as the Deva Path, and not as the boy from her childhood, or the leader of Akatsuki that she had loved so dearly. She then looked up at Nagato with a determined look in her face. "I know you can beat him, Nagato!"

Back on the field of battle, destruction was already covering the land. Part of the ground was destroyed due to the Centipede created by the Animal Path. The few trees that were present in the area were now nothing but stumps in the ground. "Incredible power indeed, Madara-san. But we possess the Rinnegan, it is we who will restore this land. We are Pein... We are god!" said the Deva Path, as fire balls began falling from the sky.

A fearsome looking technique indeed, but against Pein, this was merely a distraction. The Human Path stood once again. "Quite an impressive weapon you have, Madara-san." The Human path said as he cracked his neck. He smirked in excitement as he prepared to engage the powerful enemy once again. He began his high speed movement again, able to ignore the powerful explosions of fire which were raining down upon him.

He withdrew a chakra reciever from both sleeve, throwing one of them directly at his opponent. Once he got closer, he increased his speed to a blitzing level. Appearing behind the tree that Madara stood in front of, he slammed his palm against it, forcing the entire shaft of the wooden weapon to break apart and lunge straight at Madara.

Knowing the affect of the Gunbai, however, he reappeared in front of him. In the blink of an eye, he bought his fist towards Madara's face, planning on slamming him against the tree. While this was happening, the Animal and Asura Path's had joined in on the field, standing along side the Preta Path. The Preta Path had erected a large barrier, one large enough to shield all three of the Path's. This barrier had begun absorbing the balls of fire. Like wise, the Naraka Path stood aside the Deva Path, who had erected a barrier of his own... (continued)

It was a large barrier of repulsion, causing all of the fire balls to come into contact with it to disperse. With all of the other Path's besides Human protecting themselves, only Asura remained. With a grin, he stared up at the balls of fire raining down on him. Lifting his hand, his grin widened as his hand changed into some kind of contraption.

The skin on his hand pulled back completely, leaving what looked like a cluster of missiles. One by one, in quick concession, the missiles were released, firing up at the balls of fire, causing them to explode before they reached him. Whatever other missiles which were to come down, he could easily just dodge as the Human Path did.

Madara looked at the Deva path with a smirk forming on his face. "Nagato, you just couldn't give up on your weak and ignorant comrade could you? You even had to keep his body and turn it into your toy after that coward took his useless life? Pathetic." His eyes then turn onto the human path who was engaging him in battle once more. "Your annoying me, scum" Madara's arms stay crossed as he looks into the fierce eyes of the path coming at him with incredible speed.

Before the Human paths fist made contact, a six layered Ameratsu guard covered with black flames appeared around Madaras body. The fist slammed against the guard not causing any sort of impact. The ameratsu flames quickly merge up the Human paths arms burning him alive. After Madara has made sure all of the flames were on the Human path he jumps away from him the looks at the preta path absorbing his fire, He smirks as he grabs the bandaged handle of his large Battle fan. He swings it in front of him creating very powerful gusts of wind hoping to slam all of the paths on the battle against the rubble.

"What?!" The Human Path exclaimed. "So this is the great power of Amaterasu..." he smirked as the flames completely engulfed him. - Without even turning around, the Animal Path clapped his hands together. A large circle formed in mid air behind him, suddenly, The Giant Panda fell to the floor, infront of the three Paths. Being as heavy as it was, it was able to take most of the force of the technique, though the damage was exceptional.

Nagato doubted he would be able to use this Panda again. Now that the fire jutsu was over, The Deva Path disabled the barrier of repulsion, as did the Preta Path disable the barrier or absorption. "That fan will likely be quite a nuisance, won't it, Madara-san. I wonder just how much you actually know about the ability the Rinnegan grants the user..." with that, the Deva Path lifted his hand, focusing his eyes soley on the fan itself. "Bansho-Tenin!" was what he uttered, as attractive force started to pull the fan into himself.

- While the Deva Path was busy with that, The Asura Path revealed another set of missiles in his hand. Another cluster, they separated from his arm immediately, and all honed in on Madara. The explosion caused by all these missiles on a single target would be quite large. - The Animal Path stepped away from the other two paths, clapping his hands together again, a large bird appeared, standing on its two large yellow legs. The Animal Path mounted the giant bird, taking flight immediately. He then had the bird fly above the battleground, once it...

... reached Madara, the bird stared down at him with its bulging eyes. Suddenly, its rear began to glow. Several human sized eggs dropped out, perhaps ten of them, maybe more. They all hit the ground besides Madara with a thud. All at once, they began to glow. Then, in less than a second, they exploded, along with the explosions caused by the missiles. Terrible destruction indeed. -

"I will not forgive the words he just said... I will not let him spit on Yahiko's memory like that." Nagato said in annoyance. Konan just looked at him with a frown; obviously displeased with the disrespect that Madara was giving.

Madara's smirk transformed to an evil grin, "It's time to rid of these annoyances, Then your time will come Nagato" Madara's gunbai jumped out of his hand and began levitating with force in front ofhis body as if someone invisible was trying to take it away from him, but the gunbai was to well connected to his armor to be taken away that easily.

His eyes then focus on the deva path who was standing across from him on the battlefield who's arm was pointed towards him. "Hmph, that's your power with the rinnegan? I wonder how easy it will be to kill nagato, pathetic"He then grabs the handle of the gunbai that was now at his feet, then performs a recognizable motion and swings it in front of his body "Gunbai technique: Fire style Massive Pillars!"

Three large fire pillars erect from his gunbai and go towards the paths with incredible speed. He then rests his gunbai on his back and focuses his chakra around the battlefield. 'Secret Wood release: Nativity of a world of trees" Madara manipulates the ground around him and amazingly huge trees erect from the surface, after moments of this a huge dense forest is created filling up the complete battlefield. "Take this..." Madara quietly says to himself before clashing his fingers together again "Wood release: Advent of flowering trees" Immediately, small branches are formed from every tree that create a very toxic pollen that can kill anyone who breathes it in, if the person has strong enough will they can wake from it, only hours after breathing it in.

"Yes Madara-San, Nagato Uzumaki will be there, One of Orochimaru's spies in the hidden rain village was certain of it.." - "For your sake Kabuto, This better had not end up a disappointment."- (He slightly pushes his glasses up his nose and grins) It will all go as planned. (Madara blinks and the translucent hooded figure before him was gone, Madara then slides a ring off of his finger he got off of the dead body of Kakuzu, a former Akatsuki member.

Madara then treads forward quickly hopping from branch to branch, his destination being only a few miles away. What seemed like moments later he could see the entrance of the Akatsuki's Hideout, He couldn't just go and destroy Nagato, knowing he was bearing his desired eyes. He jumps down from the branch and stood in front of the cave. His hands quickly perform three seals then move towards his mouth "Fire Style: Fireball technique!"

Three massive fire balls erect from his hands and fly into the entrance of the large cave. Madara who's arms went into a natural cross stood there and waited before trotting into the cave and ripping Nagato's eyes from his skull/

The Deva Path looked out at the destruction caused by the God of Uchiha. Nagato knew this was going to happen. Over in Amegakure he was smirking to himself. "Finally... the ultimate battle will commence... he wants my eyes, I know it."

"Do you really think you can defeat him?" asked Konan, her eyes showing only the slightest concern. She knew how powerful Nagato was, even if the adversary was the Great Madara. "Konan... with these eyes, no one can stand against me. It's only natural that I shall claim victory in this battle. You do not need to worry about me. I will protect everything we have created, no matter what." Nagato replied, looking at her with an assuring smile. "Yes... I will defeat him, and attain peace to this war torn world"

While thinking this, The Deva Path just stared on. He then began walking, his eyes fixed ahead. Soon, his form stepped out of the darkness, and onto the rubble. "Probably not what you were expecting, Madara-san?" he smirked lightly, taking in the form of the Uchiha God. So this was the great shinobi who was able to stand against The God of Shinobi, Senju Hashirama. "Hmph... I will defeat you quickly, Madara-san... I will not let you interfere with my plans..."

With that, 2 more figures jumped out of the collapsing cave, one was a man with a pony tail, he was quite large. The other was a tall, but skinny man. He had very long hair, perhaps down to his waist. Both of these men possessed the Rinnegan, just like the Deva Path. "You could never use these eyes as we do, Madara-san.

Suddenly, the Human Path disappeared, and reappeared in front of Madara. He bought his fist up to the enemy's stomach, only to feint and appear behind him, attempting to kick the man in the spine. The preta Path too was on the move. He began running towards the enemy in the middle of the road.

While the Human Path was engaged with Madara, the Preta Path had begun throwing chakra receivers into the ground where Madara stood. Then, as if on que, a large circle appeared around those receivers. From beneith the ground exploded through a Giant Centipede, causing the Human Path, as well as Madara to burst into the air. In this case, if Madara was about to retaliate on the Human Path, it would be stopped by the rubble and destruction caused by the Animal Path.

Madara simply stood there, his dull expression turned to a smirk at the pride Deva path was spewing "Your're forgetting I created you-Nagato, molded you from a filthy war orphan to a being with power, and I will disperse from existence just as easily!". Madara Knowing that Nagato could hear his every word spoke loudly "After I finish with your side project, I will rip your eyes from your skull in front of your loyal villagers then burn each and every one of those degenerates alive!"

Madara prepared himself as the Long haired Path engaged him in taijutsu, he accepted the punch in the stomach, then turned his head to the side watching what the path was doing. The path flew back instantly after trying to paralyze Madara, his gunbai deflected the attack and only backfired back the attack on the path.

"This is the power of your six paths Nagato? They spit false pride and fall this easily?" Madara quickly loses his balance as the Centipede bursts out of the ground and throws him in the air. In mid air he quickly grabs the banadged handle of the gunbai hanging on his back then swings it with full force in front of his body, He flies through the air from the amazing force of wind the gunbai produced.

He smashes against a tree stopping him. He slowly gets up and examines the damage that one attack did. Madara had hoped he didn't need to use his EMS in this battle. He performs five hand seals in sequence "Fireball release:Great fire shower!" Madara's eyes then trail to the sky as it turns a smoky black. Moments later amazingly huge fireballs rain out of the sky down towards the three paths and on top of the cave.

"He's every bit as powerful as I imagined, perhaps even more so" Nagato began, a look of discomfort on his face. "What is happening out there, Nagato?" "Madara is far too confident in his power. He believes the Uchiha are a Godsend. I will prove him wrong Konan... you just wait, the dream we had will become a reality..."

Konan frowned lightly as the Deva Path had come to mind." she then awoke from that thought, it had been so long, that she had began seeing Yahiko as the Deva Path, and not as the boy from her childhood, or the leader of Akatsuki that she had loved so dearly. She then looked up at Nagato with a determined look in her face. "I know you can beat him, Nagato!"

Back on the field of battle, destruction was already covering the land. Part of the ground was destroyed due to the Centipede created by the Animal Path. The few trees that were present in the area were now nothing but stumps in the ground. "Incredible power indeed, Madara-san. But we possess the Rinnegan, it is we who will restore this land. We are Pein... We are god!" said the Deva Path, as fire balls began falling from the sky.

A fearsome looking technique indeed, but against Pein, this was merely a distraction. The Human Path stood once again. "Quite an impressive weapon you have, Madara-san." The Human path said as he cracked his neck. He smirked in excitement as he prepared to engage the powerful enemy once again. He began his high speed movement again, able to ignore the powerful explosions of fire which were raining down upon him.

He withdrew a chakra reciever from both sleeve, throwing one of them directly at his opponent. Once he got closer, he increased his speed to a blitzing level. Appearing behind the tree that Madara stood in front of, he slammed his palm against it, forcing the entire shaft of the wooden weapon to break apart and lunge straight at Madara.

Knowing the affect of the Gunbai, however, he reappeared in front of him. In the blink of an eye, he bought his fist towards Madara's face, planning on slamming him against the tree. While this was happening, the Animal and Asura Path's had joined in on the field, standing along side the Preta Path. The Preta Path had erected a large barrier, one large enough to shield all three of the Path's. This barrier had begun absorbing the balls of fire. Like wise, the Naraka Path stood aside the Deva Path, who had erected a barrier of his own... (continued)

It was a large barrier of repulsion, causing all of the fire balls to come into contact with it to disperse. With all of the other Path's besides Human protecting themselves, only Asura remained. With a grin, he stared up at the balls of fire raining down on him. Lifting his hand, his grin widened as his hand changed into some kind of contraption.

The skin on his hand pulled back completely, leaving what looked like a cluster of missiles. One by one, in quick concession, the missiles were released, firing up at the balls of fire, causing them to explode before they reached him. Whatever other missiles which were to come down, he could easily just dodge as the Human Path did.

Madara looked at the Deva path with a smirk forming on his face. "Nagato, you just couldn't give up on your weak and ignorant comrade could you? You even had to keep his body and turn it into your toy after that coward took his useless life? Pathetic." His eyes then turn onto the human path who was engaging him in battle once more. "Your annoying me, scum" Madara's arms stay crossed as he looks into the fierce eyes of the path coming at him with incredible speed.

Before the Human paths fist made contact, a six layered Ameratsu guard covered with black flames appeared around Madaras body. The fist slammed against the guard not causing any sort of impact. The ameratsu flames quickly merge up the Human paths arms burning him alive. After Madara has made sure all of the flames were on the Human path he jumps away from him the looks at the preta path absorbing his fire, He smirks as he grabs the bandaged handle of his large Battle fan. He swings it in front of him creating very powerful gusts of wind hoping to slam all of the paths on the battle against the rubble.

"What?!" The Human Path exclaimed. "So this is the great power of Amaterasu..." he smirked as the flames completely engulfed him. - Without even turning around, the Animal Path clapped his hands together. A large circle formed in mid air behind him, suddenly, The Giant Panda fell to the floor, infront of the three Paths. Being as heavy as it was, it was able to take most of the force of the technique, though the damage was exceptional.

Nagato doubted he would be able to use this Panda again. Now that the fire jutsu was over, The Deva Path disabled the barrier of repulsion, as did the Preta Path disable the barrier or absorption. "That fan will likely be quite a nuisance, won't it, Madara-san. I wonder just how much you actually know about the ability the Rinnegan grants the user..." with that, the Deva Path lifted his hand, focusing his eyes soley on the fan itself. "Bansho-Tenin!" was what he uttered, as attractive force started to pull the fan into himself.

- While the Deva Path was busy with that, The Asura Path revealed another set of missiles in his hand. Another cluster, they separated from his arm immediately, and all honed in on Madara. The explosion caused by all these missiles on a single target would be quite large. - The Animal Path stepped away from the other two paths, clapping his hands together again, a large bird appeared, standing on its two large yellow legs. The Animal Path mounted the giant bird, taking flight immediately. He then had the bird fly above the battleground, once it...

... reached Madara, the bird stared down at him with its bulging eyes. Suddenly, its rear began to glow. Several human sized eggs dropped out, perhaps ten of them, maybe more. They all hit the ground besides Madara with a thud. All at once, they began to glow. Then, in less than a second, they exploded, along with the explosions caused by the missiles. Terrible destruction indeed. -

"I will not forgive the words he just said... I will not let him spit on Yahiko's memory like that." Nagato said in annoyance. Konan just looked at him with a frown; obviously displeased with the disrespect that Madara was giving.

Madara's smirk transformed to an evil grin, "It's time to rid of these annoyances, Then your time will come Nagato" Madara's gunbai jumped out of his hand and began levitating with force in front ofhis body as if someone invisible was trying to take it away from him, but the gunbai was to well connected to his armor to be taken away that easily.

His eyes then focus on the deva path who was standing across from him on the battlefield who's arm was pointed towards him. "Hmph, that's your power with the rinnegan? I wonder how easy it will be to kill nagato, pathetic"He then grabs the handle of the gunbai that was now at his feet, then performs a recognizable motion and swings it in front of his body "Gunbai technique: Fire style Massive Pillars!"

Three large fire pillars erect from his gunbai and go towards the paths with incredible speed. He then rests his gunbai on his back and focuses his chakra around the battlefield. 'Secret Wood release: Nativity of a world of trees" Madara manipulates the ground around him and amazingly huge trees erect from the surface, after moments of this a huge dense forest is created filling up the complete battlefield. "Take this..." Madara quietly says to himself before clashing his fingers together again "Wood release: Advent of flowering trees" Immediately, small branches are formed from every tree that create a very toxic pollen that can kill anyone who breathes it in, if the person has strong enough will they can wake from it, only hours after breathing it in.

While the Paths looked on at the impending destruction, behind those eyes lay another, watching with just as much scrutiny. Madara's ambition reminded him of the Other Madara. No, that wasn't his name, Madara was just a guise of power for that man. His name was... Obito.


	2. A Facade of God

- "Hmph, you are a fool, Nagato. You're still that same child I met all those years ago, the same child who saw his friend die! You hold on to your petty ideals, your dreams... you're but a child!" The man in the orange mask continued to berate Nagato, although he was actually speaking to the Deva Path. Nagato wasn't even mad, he had remained perfectly calm through all of the man's insults.

The Deva Path turned around, turning his back on the Masked Man. He then turned his head slightly to the side, glancing back at him from the corner of his left eye. "You call me a fool, yet the dream you seek is rediculous, Madara-san. What you wish for isn't peace, it's merely an illusion! Without really trying to get the world on the same page, you're basically giving up!"

The Masked Man's eye narrowed behind his mask, was he being talked down to by a child? "How could you hold on to such a childish ideal?!" he lifted both of his arms to his sides, holding his palms out in an explanatory manner. "There is no such thing as peace! All there is, is an empty shell, which is the world, full of selfish idealists who dream of a world of happiness. These pigs dream, yet they do not act. You do not have enough power, Nagato, you cannot change this world with ideals alone!"

The Deva Path wore a face of annoyance and disregard, yet somehow he remained stoic. He turned around once again, facing his would be enemy full on. He held his hand out, staring at the palm of his hand. He focused on the patterning, then closed his fist tightly. He looked up at the Masked Man and smirked. "You and I have both known our fair share of pain... Madara... we have both resolved to bring peace to this world... but in much different ways."

Madara was listening intently, curious as to where the man before him was going with this. "..."

"But unifying the world as one through a genjutsu... this will not attain true peace, and you know that. Come! We shall decide who will lead this world to peace right here... right now!" The Deva Path said, bringing his hand into the air, holding it out with his palm open, facing Madara.

"Hmph, you should have just remained a loyal pawn, Nagato!" he replied, he performed a 5 consecutive handsigns, soon finishing it with the tiger sign. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" a fairly large fire ball shot out of the mans face, which was travelling at a fast speed, straight towards the Deva Path.

The Deva Path just stared at the oncoming fire ball, side stepping it fairly easily. What he didn't realize that the enemy had actually fired two fire balls, the other only inches away from enveloping the said path. "Haaaah!" he exclaimed, as a shimmering barrier covered the Deva Path, dispersing the fire ball with ease.

"Hm hm hm.." The Mask Man grinned behind his mask. Suddenly, he disappeared, only to reappear a second later above the Deva Path, merely half a meter on top of him. "Die!" he exclaimed, as he bought a kunai to the man's head. "Oof" he grunted, as he felt a very powerful, sharp kick slam into his stomach. He was sent flying to the ground, rolling along the dirty floor for perhaps 5 meters.

Next to the Deva Path, stood another man with Orange hair and piercings, as well as the Rinnegan. He was tall, and very skinny. The Human Path stared directly at the man he had just kicked. Then the Deva Path spoke once more. "At your current level of power, you cannot defeat me, Madara-san..."

"Heh" he retorted, as he begun to stand again. "Just another cocky fool. You have no idea what I'm capable of!" he proclaimed, as he pulled a long chain out of his cloak. Again, he began to charge towards his enemy, both of the Path's stood there, just staring.

The Human Path went out alone to challenge the adversary. With only a flicker of movement, he appeared before Madara.

"Your speed is impressive, but that was a foolish mistake!" he smirked behind his mask, as the Human Path bought his fist towards him. With his Sharingan, he was able to read the attack perfectly. A vortex of sorts appeared infront of Madara's uncovered eye. The Human Path began to become distorted, he was being sucked into another dimension, and in no less than 3 seconds, The Human Path had disappeared completely. The Mask Man just stared at The Deva Path. "You're still as reckless as ever, aren't you, Nagato!"

"Enough talk!" The Deva Path answered, slipping two chakra receivers out of his sleeves. He then charged towards Madara, throwing one of them towards the enemy. The bending material edged ever closer, but Madara simply became intangible, letting the receiver phase through him. "?!" The Deva Path seemed to have noticed something. "What... what was that?" He shrugged it off, instead he held his hand out towards the enemy. "Bansho Tenin!"

"Attractive force?" Madara questioned, as he could feel himself involuntarily move towards his enemy. "Impressive power..." he thought to himself. "Your Rinnegan will be mine!" he shouted. With that, he once again performed various seals. Then from his mask once again, a barrage of small fire balls numbering around a hundred shot out towards Pein. The surrounding area was colored in a red lighting from the mass of fire.

The Deva Path used the Almighty Push once again, keeping the barrier active to repel the quantity of the technique. However, as soon as he did this, the attractive force pulling Madara came to an end.

"So you can't use both at once?" he discovered, as he smirked again. "Then what will you do about this?" he disappeared once more.

"There it is again!" Nagato thought behind the eyes of The Deva Path.

While Madara was in his intangible phase, The Human Path was staring directly at him from one of the giant cubes he was standing upon. "So... that's his weakness." with that, The Human Path used his incredible speed to appear before the man he saw in this strange dimension. He slammed his fist into the unaware enemy's mask, causing him to go flying into the corner of one of the giant cubes.

"What?! What is this?! Madara questioned in disbelief, staring at the Human Path.

"It seems you were unaware of your ability's weakness, Madara-san..." The Human Path suggested, as he began walking towards the grounded man. The top right corner of the man's mask had cracked, just a little. "You have to die... for the good of the world!" he stated as he increased his pace. His feet pattering against the strange material of the cube they were standing on.

The Masked Man adjusted his mask, staring at the encroaching enemy in anger. "You were my pawn, you won't interfere!" but before the Human Path did anything, Madara was gone once again, he had appeared back in the real world.

"The numbers of the Six Path's usually prove too much, for anyone. There is no reason to be ashamed, Madara-san. With the power of The Rinnegan on my side, my victory is only natural. stated the Deva Path. Along side the spiky orange haired man stood another Path. This one was tall and chubby, his long hair tied back into a pony tail. He wore a menacing glare, staring straight into the eye of Madara.

"You hold your beliefs with such vehement." the Mask Man had a memory of himself standing next to Rin and Kakashi. It only lasted a moment, as he once again prepared himself for a fight. "In this world... there is no hope... no light... there is only despair!" he prepared another set of handsigns, this time he blew out a massive stream of fire, which headed towards the Deva Path and his ally in the shape of a dragon.

"That won't work against me!" The Deva Path claimed, as the Preta Path stood in front of the oncoming projectile. A barrier similar to the one that the Deva Path uses formed up immediately, and the jutsu suddenly began to dissolve upon touching the barrier.

"A sealing type?" Madara thought to himself. "Then ninjutsu won't work." with that, he appeared back in the Cube world, disappearing from the real world once more.

"So, you're back again?" The Human Path smirked as he readied himself for another fight.

"Hmph, don't get ahead of yourself!" Madara yelled out again. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Scatter!" a large fire ball shot out and headed towards The Human Path. The Human Path dodged this with ease, being as fast as he was. But then another, and another, and another. The more that came, that harder it was to dodge his onslaught. Ofcourse, The Human Path wasn't able to keep this up forever. One of the fire balls covered him, sending him ablaze immediately. Due to the fire covering him, he wasn't able to move as well as he could before, and sure enough, another fire ball hit him, and then another. As Madara stopped the technique, he was panting lightly. He looked over at the Human Path, who was now a smoldering corpse lying in his alternate dimension.

Madara reappeared back in the real world again. He stared over at the Deva Path, who was simply staring back. Madara had already known of the shared vision that the Rinnegan held for it's user. What he didn't know was the abilities of the Path's. "Nagato... I killed your other path, now it's your turn. You're pushing me much farther than I ever imagined!"

"Hmph... look at yourself, Madara-san. You're exhausted. I haven't even begun to break a sweat. You cannot defeat me."

"Impudent mongrel!" Madara retorted as he ran towards The Deva Path. His plan was now to take him in taijutsu.

Both the enemy paths prepared to face Madara. The Preta Path was the first to react, stepping in towards the enemy. Madara attempted to punch Preta in the stomach, only for the Path to parry his fist by pushing it down with his palm. The Preta Path then attempted to elbow Madara in the side of the head, only for Madara to bring his forearm up to block the attempt. The two continued to trade blows like this, until The Deva Path also stepped in. Madara was forced to defend against two attacks.

The Masked Man, after blocking a kick to the side of his stomach by Deva, pushed the said Path away slightly, only then for the Preta to attempt to kick him in the face. "Now!" Madara thought, as the Preta Path phased through him. With that, just on time, he slipped his chains out to ensnare the Preta Path. He tightened the chains around the chubby enemy, but while he was doing this, the Deva Path interfered once more, attempting a spinning back hand at his already cracking mask. "That won't work!" Madara stated, as he ducked under the attack, using his one free hand to uppercut The Deva Path in the chin, forcing the Orange haired man to stumble back.

With the small amount of free time, Madara used his one free hand to form up various seals. WIth that done, he blew out a stream of thick fire, in the form of the Fire Ball Jutsu. And just as he had presumed, The Preta Path was not able to absorb it, as his hands were tied to his side. The Preta Path was covered in flames, and soon dropped to the floor. Madara stared back at the Deva Path. "That's two down, Nagato. Now it's time for your dead friends demise!"

"No... this battle isn't close to being over, Madara-san." Deva claimed as he ran towards the enemy. He bought the palm of his hand towards Madara's face, only to have it pushed aside. Madara then attempted to kick Deva in the stomach, but that too was parried with Deva's fore arm. Madara bought his fist towards Deva's face, but suddenly, he couldn't move. Something else was holding him. His left arm was being held but then an arm gripped his neck. It was The Human Path.

"What?! I killed you! What is this?!" he questioned in an angered confusion.

The Deva Path slipped a chakra receiver out of his right sleeve, while holding Madara's one free hand. The Deva Path arched his elbow backwards in a 90 degree angle, then attempted to bring his weapon into the heart of Madara. It pierced right through, Pein could even hear the stabbing noise, and the travelling blade going further and further into Madara's chest cavity. "It's over, Madara-san."

"Hah... hahahaha... Hahahahaha!" The Masked Man cackled maniacally.

"You should be dead, what is this, some sort of forbidden technique?" The Deva Path theorized.

"Hmm... there is nothing there. There is no heart, there is only emptiness. You cannot kill me, Nagato!" Madara then phased out of existence once more, easily slipping out of The Human Path's solid grip. "Why would you try to save this world, Nagato... why?! There is nothing but hatred and pain. You know that!"

The Deva Path frowned at the question. "Yes, I thought the same thing once too, Madara-san. But then... I discovered that this world is but a child. The world itself has known Pain, and I have inflicted alot of pain on this world, which has caused it to grow. But I am not the only one who has suffered, neither are you. There are people all over this world who suffer. Who wish for peace... some wish for it to end. I can save this world. I know what must be done. The Akatsuki and I... we will save it together."

"You spout the same nonsense over and over! Now you bring Akatsuki into it?! As if they have the same goal in mind, or as if they care about this world?! Nagato, I think the Rinnegan is making you lose your mind! Hahahahaha!"

The Deva Path closed his eyes, he lost his frown, his face just becoming as stoic as ever. "No, Madara-san... I have been sane this entire time... however, somewhere along the line... whatever it was that caused you to bare such hatred for this world... you lost your mind back then..."

As soon as those words were said, Madara was distracted, just for a moment, considering what Nagato had just told him. It was in that moment, that The Human Path was able to slip behind him once more. He placed his hand over the head of the Masked Man, digging into his very thoughts... his very soul.

"Just as I thought... you're not Madara... you're nothing but a child who was torn apart from war, just like me, just like so many others. Uchiha Obito... I apologise, but your ambition ends here." Obito's eye had begun to roll up to the back of his head. The Human Path pulled a bluish-white silhouette from Obito's skull. A moment later, the Masked Man dropped to the ground, laying lifeless on the floor, face down.

Images were flowing through Nagato's head. He saw a young girl, Obito addressed her as Rin. He then saw Kakashi, who he had fought at Konoha. He saw everything that happened to Obito, everything that had caused him to become what he was today. Nagato had now understood his enemy's pain. "Now you can rest in peace, Obito-san."

With all these flashes came the images of an old, decrepit man. He saw images of a mutilated boy, talking with this old man. They were discussing a plan, a plan which would take place years from now. "Obito... you can slowly pay your debt to me..." stood out in the voices Nagato heard. "I understand, Madara-sama" the boy replied.

"..." Nagato stared at Konan, a look of bewilderment on his face, as if he could sense that this wasn't the end of this story.

"This... isn't over yet, is it Nagato...?" Konan asked, a knowing frown on her face.

"No... no I'm afraid it's not, Konan. Our dream will have to wait a while longer..."


	3. A Game Between Gods

Back at the battle at hand, The Deva path was surprised to see that his force of attraction was having on affect on the God of Uchiha. "So that won't work, then? Then how about this?" As The Deva Path said that, the Preta Path formed another barrier, absorbing the pillar of fire that was encroaching on him.

The The other Path's dispersed, getting out of the line of fire from Madara's attack. Suddenly, massive trees began to emerge from the ground, it was like a recreation of the entire world, and the Path's of Pain were right in the middle of it. "Heh, that won't do." The Deva Path uttered again, as the Paths jumped from branch to branch, making sure to stay above the mighty creation of their enemy.

Nagato had the Animal Path and the Asura Path convey in one place. The Asura Path grabbed the Animal path by the legs, then performed a giant swing on his ally. The Animal Path was hurled perhaps 20 meters above the massive forest. The Animal Path soon landed outside of the incredible forest, he then clapped his hands together, 4 figures appeared besides him. There stood the Naraka Path, the Preta Path and the Asura Path. Laying incapacitated on the ground was a crisp black Human Path, traces of Amaterasu were still burning all over his body.

The Naraka Path summoned the King of Hell, its giant tongue dragging the Human Path into its giant mouth. After a few moments, the Human Path stepped out of the King of Hell, as good as new. The five of them stared up at the artificial forest that Madara created, only truely being able to appreciate the magnificence and omnipotence of their foe.

The Deva Path was now standing alone. "You're interfering with the plans of God, Madaraaaaa!" The Deva Path shouted into the forest. Suddenly, human sized flowers began to emerge from the branches of the forest. "What is this?" he questioned as he saw the "natural" growth around him. The flowers pores then opened, spewing out a yellowish dust. The Deva Path had prepared to get away from this mist, but soon realized it was having no affect on him. "Hmm... I would presume this is supposed to be breathed in, right Madara? It won't work against me."

The Deva Path then stared down at the abyss before him. "Let's see what you do about this." Pein hovered over the amazing forest. Staring and admiring the unnatural phenomenon, he bought both of his hands out in front of him, pointing them down towards the forest, with his palms open. "Shinra... Tensei!" he said, with a horrific glare. The trees began to smash apart, one by one, level by level as the size of the trees began to decrease, bark and pieces of wood chipping away every millisecond. Trunks and debree of the trees were flying every where, soon, the forest dwindled down to nothing, and all that was left in its wake, was a battle ground covered in scattered wooden pieces. The power Pein put into this attack was immense, but sure enough, with his chakra reserves, it took only but a fraction of his chakra. He waited to see the affect this would have on the other God.

"So...My poison won't work on them...Interesting" He said still sensing there chakra. Madara's head quickly turns as it hears the screams of the angered Deva-path, his deluded expression turned to a grin at the anger Deva was spewing. He keeps his head turned towards the direction of the voices assuming that's where all of them were, Until something catches his eye. Deva was simply hovering going above the forest. Madara knew Deva was going to demonstrate a powerful rinnegan ability sooner or later, and it seemed that now was the time. Madara rested his hand on the bandaged hand of the gunbai resting on his back. He simply started at Deva Trying to predict his movements, until he got a glimpse of deva pointing his hands down at the forest. Madara knew what this was, and it was very pwerful. He swung the gunbai in front of him and sat it parallel to his body. He knew he would have to use one of his best defense mechanisms to keep from getting damaged. His chakra quickly sunk into the Gunbai. "Gunbai Barrier Technique!" A large circular adamant barrier of chakra formed around Madara. "Shinra Tensai!" He hears the Deva path cry out.. Outside of the Barrier Trees were being crushed instantly and debris flew flew everywhere. It quickly died down but destroyed his Unnatural forest. As he disperses of the Gunbai barrier his used chakra slowly sinks back into his eyes then trail in the sky to the Deva path as he rests the gunbai back on his back. "Powerful to say the least, but not powerful enough, Nagato" Madara's hand's then clash together creating Numerous hand seals"Wood style: Double wood dragon technique!" Two massive dragons erect from the debris of the forest and sprint in the sky towards Deva as amazing speed.

The Deva Path looked down in a half expectant, half surprised look upon seeing Madara still standing. "I didn't think that would be enough to defeat you, Madara-san." As he calmed down from his massive attack, Madara was preparing to launch a counter attack. Through the eyes of the Deva Path, Nagato could see two massive wooden dragon like serpents rushing towards him. With that much power, the Deva Path would surely be annhiliated without the use of his Shinra Tensei. It seemed like he would certainly be done for. However, all the while this was happening, as soon as the Wooden Forest had been dispersed, the Asura and Human Path's had re-entered the field of battle. The Human Path reappeared behind the busy Madara, attempting to slam his palm into the back of the man's head. If that wasn't enough, the Asura Path had detached his hand from his horearm to reveal a cluster of missiles. This cluster shot directly towards Madara. (Asura was standing some distance away to the left of Madara). The Animal Path was also busy, she had begun a string of handsigns, upon completion, the Deva Path disappeared from where he was, reappearing next to her. He smirked as he could see through the eyes of Asura and Human. "What will you do now, Madara-san"

"What?!" Madara spits as he sees Deva disappear before the wooden dragons were about to make impact. His eyes trail the area up, down, left, right. His feet then begin to move as he makes the motion to turn around. His eyes barely make out an image of a man with a long pulled back ponytail's fist aimed directly at his face. It makes a huge impact, a cracking noise splitting the area as his fist makes fierce impact with Madara. His armor makes several sparks as his body skids across the battlefield. Madara finally comes to a halt as he lays motionless for a few moments. His palms begin the push against the dirt lifting the rest of his body off of the ground. Madara's fierce eyes stare into the Human Paths, knowing all of them shared vision, including Nagato. His nose dripping a great deal of blood begins a small puddle on the ground before him. He grabs the bandaged handle of his gunbai and thrusts it to the side of his body breaking the chain connected between it and his armor. He then tosses it on the ground beside of him before gripping the armor on his chest. In one thrust he rips off his armor revealing a mans face etched into his chest. Hashirama Senju. "The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes war, Nagato. I will destroy your petty dreams then take your power, I will not fool around any longer!" His hands naturally clasp together creating various hand seals in sequence. "Wood release secret technique: Nativity of a world of trees!" Massive trees erect from the ground in an instant, in the battlefield, and around it. "Hmph, you have six annoying pests, let's see how you do with one-hundred, Nagato!" His hands clasp together once more "Multiple wood Release:Clone technique.!" Wooden clones began generating from Madaras arms then out of each other. one-hundred clones then begin sinking there bodies into the trees, making that a transportation system ambushing each of the paths individually in all directions from the trees around them. "Let's see how you plan on getting out of this, Nagato"

With the instant transferable vision the Six Paths of Pein shared, they all knew what had just transpired. Now that an entire forest lay bare in the field of battle once more, the Deva Path decided it would be his turn to act once again. Although he couldn't just yet, he would have to buy himself some time. Nagato then focused his chakra through the Animal Path. The woman clapped her hands together, a massive amount of chakra was exerted from her closed hands. Her eyes were closed, only to open as the time had come. "Kuchiyose no jutsu" she said in a soft voice. Black markings appeared all over the forest. Various trees were marked with separate markings. Suddenly, massive creatures emerged. A Giant Rhinoceros. A Giant Ram. A Giant Crustacean. A Giant Bird. A Giant Centipede. A Giant Panda... and... The Giant MultiHeaded Dog. The Giant Rhino immediately began charging violently to the South. The Ram to the North. The Bird however took flight, which the Animal Path had also mounted it, flying as high as 200 feet into the air, looking down at the magnificent forest below. She remained there on the bird. The Centipede began lashing out in a squirming manner, taking out as many trees as it could with its incredible size. The Giant Panda remained where it was. Finally, the Giant Multi-Headed Dog. This creature was the most ominous looking of them all. It split into two parts, two dogs now occupied the forest. Those dogs however, began splitting as well, there were now four copies. All of those four split, eight copies now occupied the forests. The dogs had wings, which enabled temporary flight, albeit not very high. The dogs all took off in oppisite directions, taking chunks out of the massive trees with their giant teeth. This wasn't all however. Next, the Asura Path began to move. He detached both of his arms, revealling 60 missiles together. He released them, firing off into opposite directions in another part of the forest. He would see the entire forest burn, had the other Path's not been present. The Deva Path had also decided to do something. He, instead of making a big move like his Path comrades, opted to simply stab a tree with his chakra receiver.

Madara's eyes widen in surprise at the massive amounts of chakra coming at him with full force on the other side of the battlefield. "Releasing all of your summongs at once Nagato? Fool." Madaras hands clasp together creating various handseals before the final handform presses against his lips "Fire release: Great fire destruction!" Amazing waves of fire begin spawning from Deva's breath, quickly engulfing the whole forest in moments incinerating everything it touches. Madara stumbles back examining his great destructive action. Knowing The Yahiko Path would try to pull something, he clasps his hands together once more. "Fire Release: Dragon flame release song technique.!" After performing various hand seals in sequence, he does a similar motion as with the great fire annihilation except instead of great waves a fire, massive dragon heads made of fire were formed and flown into the sky, because Madara couldn't see the other paths through the burning forest he could share vision with the dragon heads, therefore controlling the dragons to crash into his two most annoyances, Preta path, and Animal path. The Dragons would only attack the Preta path when and as Madara commanded, so the Preta path wouldn't be aware of them, they would be camouflage amongst the burning forest, ready to attack when he's open or not paying attention.

"So that was his plan." The Deva Path decided to himself. With the destruction complete from the Animal Path's summons, she begun forming various handsigns. There was enough room for this ability now, so they weren't needed. The summons, one by one begin dispersing. Unfortunately however, the Giant Rhinoceros, the Giant Panda and the Giant Centipede were all caught in a massive wave of flames. "What?!" the Animal Path grunted in her feminine annoyance. She lost three of her summoning's. No matter, it would be fine. Each of the Path's on the ground (Animal being in the air on her bird) began to channel chakra into their feet. "I won't let you!" the Deva Path shouted back in response to Madara's Fire Release Jutsu. Deva lifted his fist into the air, then bought it back down again, slamming it into the ground. His face became distorted by this technique, the amount of force he put into it was extreme. With that, a massive torrent of water erupted from Deva's fist; it spewed all over the battle field, transforming the deadly forest into an oceanic graveyard. The Massive water jutsu then combined with Madara's attack. As the Preta Path had channeled chakra into its feet, it was also above the water. It jumped at the collision course between the fire technique and Pein's water technique, riding the water jutsu like a wave. It lifted its hands up and created a barrier of sorts, which when the fire connected to, began to become absorbed. All five of the Path's excluding Animal were atop the water. The Deva Path smirked as he saw the twin dragons fly into the sky. He frowned when they didn't come back down to attack, seeing that maybe they are more complicated than mere offensive flames. "Then maybe this will take care of them." The Deva Path then ran through a string of handsigns. Bird → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Rat → Snake. "Ukojizai no jutsu" he thought as suddenly the sky began to pour down with Heavy Rain, soaking the already oceanic battlefield. The Animal Path had quickly become soaked in this downpour. She looked down at her cloak, noticing her chest was soaking wet. Behind that stoic, expressionless face, Nagato was slightly blushing. "Nagato...?" Konan began as she looked at her friend, who's face was going red. She then realized what it was that he was likely doing. "Nagato!" she scolded him, knowing all too well what that expression meant. He had looked at her like that before as well on several occasions.

Madara cringes at the jutsu Deva path has created, along with an accomplice sucking the chakra induced fire, Preta path. He focuses his method of attack using the shared vision of the twin fire dragons conveying them around the battlefield and in the sky, trying to seek the best method of attack during the collision of two jutsus. Madara telepathically commands one of the fire dragons to go full force at the Animal Path and commands the other to go full force at Deva. After he returns back to reality he begins to grasp the situation. He makes his way around the the burning forest until he sees a wet series of trees. When he arrives to them he sees Pain and and the Preta path doing all they can to disperse of the forest flames. His naturally sinks his arm into the tree, the rest of his body following with ease. He closes his eyes so no apparent form of him can be seen as he makes his way through the thick forest to the Preta path. He slowly and quietly grabs a kunai from his back pouch and launches quietly at the Preta path, His Kunai aimed directly for the enemies chest. He feels his kunai go through the mans fleshy chest with ease. "Now die already, scum" Madara whispers in the mans ear.

The Animal Path watched as the flaming dragon came rushing towards her, the Deva Path's Rain jutsu was having no effect towards Madara's technique. "She had the bird fly in a fast motion to her right, hoping to avoid the flaming dragon, however the jutsu only followed her. It was gaining speed as well. She continued to fly through the sky, soon deciding it was time to take care of this. - Down on the oceanic surface below, the Deva Path was also being targeted by the same jutsu. He just stared at it with a blank expression, it seemed as if he'd do nothing to counter the jutsu. - The Animal Path performed a set of handsigns, summoning the Deva Path to her. She continued flying through the sky on her bird, allowing the the jutsu that was pursuing the Deva Path to once again track its target. The Bird suddenly stopped. The Deva Path raised his hand parallel, facing the two flaming dragons approaching. He jumped off the bird and in mid air shouted " Haaaa!" as a repulsive barrier surrounded him, diminishing the twin dragons jutsu. - Back down on the Explosive Colliding Wave Jutsu, the Preta Path had just finished absorbing Madara's Great Fire Annihilation. He deactivated the barrier. He had just passed one of Madara's trees only to feel a sharp blade impale his chest, the graphic sound of flesh being torn open by steel. He made a foreboding face at the man who launched the suprise attack. But as if he felt nothing at all, he smirked at Madara. "Not bad, Madara-san" Nagato said behind the cocky expression the now incapacitated Path bore. - The Asura Path had removed his cloak, tossing away only for it to sink under the water. Strange movements began to occur within the Path's flesh of his shoulders. Simultaneously, four arms sprouted from his shoulders, each as large and muscly as the original two. He smirked as both sides of his head began to undergo a similar transformation. A face began to appear on the right side of his head. It was expressionless, conveying not even the slightest thought as to what it may be thinking or feeling. Next was te left side of the Path's head another face began to formulate, this face bore an expression of anger, quite fearsome indeed. All six of the Path's hands changed via mechanical techniques. Cannons replaced the wrists, the Asura Path grinned with what was going to happen next. Standing in an area of the battleground where no trees protruded from the water, he began firing meticulously at any nearby trees.

Madara grabs the arm of the pierced man and examines his rippled eyes with interest and intensity before setting his body on the ground and making a hand seal. Immediately his body begins dissolving into the earth, no where to be seen. His eyes then move in the direction of mechanical weapon shots, it was intense indeed but Madara simply smirked and trotted away from that direction making a hand sign in the process. In the area near the Asura path Madara clones begin resurrecting from the ground, there arms clasping the Asura path shins, and around that clones began sinking out of trees speeding towards the Aura path with Kunai's equipped, hoping be to much for the Asura path to handle. In the midst of that Madara had looked to the sky now to see the animal path gliding on the huge bird, the Deva path below her in the forest. His eyes turn on the Deva path, his hands naturally clasping together. "Wood Style: Wood release technique" Instantly two large dragons erupt out of the forest near Madara, there wooden bodies flying smoothly in the air. Madara telepathically directs them towards the Deva path engaging him with intense speed and power. "Hmph Nagato, can you successfully deal with all of these situations? We'll see" His eyes roll into the sky at the animal path. Branches from the trees above him begin rising quickly expanding until they're at the same level of the Animal Path. They begin to speed towards her at amazing speed hoping to wrap around her ankles and slam her into the forest below. His eyes then close and his body stays still as he begins sensing the Summoners chakra. He makes his way towards the path where Animal had summoned all of the paths some time ago. When he reaches the Area, he retrieves his sharpest kunai from his pouch and disassembles from the tree he was traveling in. He searches around before seeing the thick man, less than 20 feet away from him. His body naturally flies towards the man ready to prove his famous taijutsu skills in one on one combat.

The Asura Path smiles as he feels his legs become ensnared. His long scorpion tail begins lashing at the arms below, severing the limbs, leaving them to lay limp as the dead wood they are. His anger face sees that Madara is approaching. The Stoic face sees another. Once again, back to his original face, he's smiling as usual. "Heh... trying to keep me occupied, Madara-san?" he observes. With that, he bends down slightly, still looking at the encroaching Madara clones, his skull opens up, revealling a large cannon. This cannon fires a massive, widespread beam of chakra, intending to take out most of the clones. He then stands up straight again, firing more lasers from his multiple arms in quick succession should the clones try to avoid the fast beams. Should anymore clones be standing, the cannons on his arms revert back to normal, but are soon replaced with various weapons, such as axes, sickles, swords and saw blades. He charges in, first violently swinging his scorpion tail as he flies through the clones, intending to sever them with the weapon. He would then turn around to face them once again, his arm weapons fully prepared. His faces ready to see any suprise attempt. - The Deva Path watched impassively as the dragons neared him. Instead of using his Shinra Tensei technique, or attempting to dodge the attack, he waited until the dragons got closer. Then, both of his arms raised in opposite, parallel directions, facing towards two of the trees of the oceanic forest. Them trees begin shaking violently, and are soon pulled out of the ground, only to be used as defensive tools to guard against the two dragon attacks. "Bansho Tenin!" he declared his defensive maneuver to be. - The Animal Path stared at the wood technique coming up at her, she frowned as her eyes widened. As if in a desperate defense, she clapped her hands together, bringing back some of the summons she had retreat. The Giant Panda fell from the sky onto the wooden attack, Animal's intention was to slow the technique down. Next, as se knew that wouldn't be enough, she summoned the Giant Multi-Headed Dog. The creature flew down to the attack, only to be viciously impaled. However, it separated, then clawing onto the wooden jutsu, it began biting into the Mokuton technique. She clapped her hands together again, this time summoning the Giant Ram, 20 tons of ox fell its grave, but also crushed the wood jutsu back down to the forest. The dogs were also injured by this, however they simply reformed. -

The Naraka Path's eyes widened as Madara approached him, kunai in hand. The Naraka Path wasn't designed for direct combat, so he turned around and began to retreat. He was trying to re-unite with the Deva Path, although with Madara in pursuit, that was a difficult task. He decided it was best to abandon that thought, instead he continued running. He suddenly stopped and turned around, wearing an expression on his face that could scare children. He made a motion as if he was stepping into a door way, though it looked incredibly strange. Suddenly, the Naraka Path disappeared. It had seemed that something had consumed or eaten him, his lower and upper body both disappeared at the same time, the last thing being seen was his waist.

Madara punches the tree beside of him causing the tree to fly back breaking several others in the process. His anger after the path disperses himself from existence gets the better of him "QUIT PLAYING GAMES WITH ME, NAGATO UZUMAKI" Madara turns around and looks up to the sky with intense hate on his face he focuses his eye on the woman gliding gracefully on the bird. Veins began popping out of his right eye, a look of intense strain "AMERATSU" A black flame summons on the woman's arm, almost instantly spreading around her body. Eventually is ceases the bird, and it turns into one magnificent flame. Madara falls on his knees breathing immensely as blood drips from his right eye down his cheek. He couldn't rest just yet, he needed to defeat more paths. With one hand seal his body slowly sinks into the water and into the earth, making for an easy travel to Asura path. He looks to the surface, noticing how Asura is only looking in a 360 direction around him for incoming attacks. "Hmph, fool" His arm quietly rising from the ground and grabs the man(s) leg and pushes him under. He makes a locked position around his arms and legs being sure not to pierce himself in the process. They begin sinking at a amazing rate from the water and deep into the earths crust near the molten level. Madara plans to leave him down there at least 100 miles into the earth crust then use his chakra to warp back to the surface and take care of the other paths.

As the Animal Path's arm was set ablaze, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She quickly performed a few handsigns, dispersing the bird beneath her. Falling through the sky, she knew what this attack was, she knew that from up here, there wasn't really much she could do to stop it. "...Amaterasu..." she muttered as if she couldn't feel a thing. The flames soon covered her whole body in her fall from grace. She splashed hard into the water, the impact itself was quite powerful, yet she began to sink into the blue depths. - The Deva Path smirked; he wasn't too suprised that the god of Uchiha had taken him this far. Luckily for Pein, he had performed the Rain Tiger At Will Jutsu, and the water they were standing in was imbued with his own chakra. Being the sensory shinobi that he was, Nagato knew right away what Madara was up to. Just before his legswere grabbed, the Asura Path's feet burst with an explosion of chakra, hoping to send a shock through the water, knocking Madara back with force. This burst would also ofcourse propelle Asura into the air. He was propelled quite high, but eventually would land once again. He propelled himself in a trajectory that once he landed, he would be re-united with the Human Path. - The Deva Path also began making his way towards the other Path's. He wasn't in a hurry though, he was still alone. He was using his Bansho Tenin technique to hover above the water, at a decent speed, but not an alarming one. The Path's were beginning to assimilate once more.


End file.
